My New Family
by finnickodairlover
Summary: Edward leaves after Bella rescues him from Italy and she meets up with a new coven and finds true family and true love. What happens when they run back into the Cullens 100 years later? BellaxOC. No BellaxEdward. Peter is Bella's gret-great uncle so no romance there sorry.


**I know, I know! Why should I start a new story if none of my others are finished? I'm sorry! It just came to me and I had to write it down! Setting: End of New Moon, before Eclipse. Edward tells Bella he found a new love while away and he leaves again, after she can finally get her closure/good-bye so she doesn't break down again and go all emo. This is half-way through senior year and let's pretend that she already knows all of the Cullens' pasts. This will NOT be an Edward/Bella story. It is also not a Bella/Peter story either sorry. It will be Bella/OC and there will be Edward/Cullen bashing in general so if you don't like it then you can suck it up or not read, whatever. Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or anything similar to it, just the plot and OCs.**

* * *

**Bella's POV**

We had just gotten back from Italy and everything was fine until Edward dropped a bombshell on me. _Why does he always have to ruin everything? It's not fair._

"Bella we can't stay here. People are starting to get suspicious of us and we really have to leave now." Edward started. Jesus, he scared me half to death! We were both laying in our meadow just relaxing when he just started talking out of the blue. _Could he give a girl a warning next time?_

"How come I still get the feeling that you aren't including me when you say 'we'? I just went half way 'round the world to save your stupid ass from committing suicide and now you have the nerve to tell me that I can't come with you?" I nearly shouted_. I rather thought I would be depressed that he still didn't love me or want me but I just realized that I'm too good for him. I wasn't sad, no I was pissed, and downright livid at the nerve he had. Either he was really cocky or really stupid, but I vote with stupid on this one._

"Yes Bella that is exactly what I am trying to say, thank you for understanding. I was trying to find the best way to let you down easy. You see, while we were away I met a girl who was already a vampire and we fell in love. I'm so glad that you are so understanding Bella, it just makes things this much easier." He rattled on. _Met a girl and fell in love? Then why the hell did he try to get himself killed when he thought I was dead, unless...he met her while we were still in Volterra. Why is he so mental? Jesus how am I just figuring this out? Was I drunk the whole relationship?_

"Are you trying to tell me that you fell in love with her while we were still in Volterra? Because if not, then why try to kill yourself because of me if you found someone else? You know what, never mind. I don't want to know and I don't care. I'm going to say good-bye to the rest of your family before you leave. So, good-bye Edward Cullen and may I never see you again hopefully." I muttered.

I walked back through the woods toward the house. _Why the hell would they all come back if they were just going to leave again? Well, I guess they must be getting their stuff. I'm not exactly happy they are leaving, but strangely I am relieved that Edward is at least and this time I do get to say good-bye too._

I walked into the house and everyone was sitting in the living room with solemn expressions on their faces. _I'm so pissed now! Why do they have solemn expressions when not one of them will go against Edward? They act like he's the fucking coven leader and they want to look like it is a tyranny almost when I know they do this by majority vote. _

"What's with all the long faces? Why do you have the right to be sad about this situation? You are not the ones being left behind by people who you thought loved you; you are not the ones who are being completely abandoned without a second thought. You all got to vote on whether to stay or leave and whether to take me with you if you did leave. I did not have a choice in the matter and I resent each and every one of you, aside from Jasper just for that reason." _That's real nice Bella, you don't sound affected by this at all. Way to go oh great master of indifference._

"Why would you resent all of us aside from Jasper? I think he is the main one to blame out of all of this really." Edward put his two cents in.

"Why? Why? He doesn't know me from Adam, it is perfectly logical that he would side with his _wife_ on this matter and I already forgave him for my birthday. Sometimes I think this whole coven is a little nutty. What happened was not his fault for two reasons: one, I'm your natural food source and two, Jasper is an _empath_ and bloodlust is an emotion so do the math you half-wits. You just wanted a scape-goat so you could get rid of me, well it worked and with that I'm out! Hope I'll never see any of your faces again, except Jasper maybe. Peace mother-fuckers!" And with that, I left the Cullens behind me for good, _I hope._

* * *

The next two weeks were normal, though I wasn't a zombie anymore, I only talked to Angela and I still sat by myself at lunch. I didn't talk to the pack either and they never tried to talk to me so all was right in the world again. In those two weeks I decided that I needed to change my outlook on life so I did. I had gained back the weight I lost when Edward first left me and I looked like a normal girl again. I got a new hairstyle and wardrobe though and everyone noticed.

Gone was the long, wavy, brown hair and in was the black/red streaked hair. Gone were the plain Jane and Alice outfits of yesterday and in was the band tees and punk/rocker centric clothing. I had never had anything pierced before so I got a traditional ear piercing with second holes, and a barbell for my cartilage on my right ear. I also had my belly-button pierced and got a tramp-stamp of a bloody rose too. My parents weren't exactly 'happy' with my changes but they were grateful that I wasn't a zombie anymore so they never said anything to me.

The third week there was a new family of kids at school. It seemed that they were all adopted much like the Cullens but there were six of them. I didn't have to see them first to know they were vampires because their names said that much. Three of them were Whitlock's and the other three were Swanson's. I knew Whitlock was Jasper's name from when he was human and his 'brother' Peter's was Swanson, who was actually my great-great uncle though I never told Jasper that. The Swanson children were supposedly adopted by his wife Charlotte from her first marriage and the Whitlock children were Peter's biologically. _I don't know how anyone bought that rubbish story but even if I didn't know the truth, I wouldn't have bought it._

I didn't have any of them in any of my morning classes so I decided to sit and chat with them at lunch. Really I just want to mess with their heads a little bit. I never told the Cullens of course, but just like my uncle I sometimes just 'know' things, but not in the same capacity as him since I am human and my brain is not developed to deal with all the knowledge he has. I just want to meet my uncle really and they are the easiest way to get to him.

_There they are now, right on time. Wow, they really are beautiful. More so than the Cullens, especially the punk one. Ah, Nickolai is his name. Hmm, Russian, I've always wanted to learn it. Geez, they're from all over the place! Germany, Russia, France, Australia, California and then Peter and Charlotte are from Texas too. What a diverse coven. Okay they just sat down, make your move Bella._

"Hi! You must be the Whitlock's and the Swanson's. It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Isabella Swan, but you can call me Bella, do you mind if I sit with you?" _Be polite_, I told myself.

"Ah, no go ahead. I'm Nickolai and this is-"

"I know who all of you are. You don't have to tell me. Sorry, I guess that came off a little rude but there's no need for introductions if I already know you. Again, that sounded arrogant, which I'm not, but I am a little nervous and trying to make a good impression." I finished with a nervous laugh.

"Yeah you sure are making that _good impression_. Anyways you can't know us if we haven't ever talked let alone seen each other before." Gabrielle drawled snootily. Bitch.

"Really? Do you want to bet on that? I bet you 100 bucks that I could tell you some intimate details about yourself or any one of you really that no one in this school or even this town could possibly know." I smirked at her in victory, knowing I was going to make an easy 100 bucks.

"Fine. Deal...but if I win and you can't tell me anything that isn't mostly public knowledge then you have to never speak to us again." She smirked back in assumed triumph. I raised an eyebrow but nodded my head with a sinister grin.

"Uh, does anyone else have a bad feeling about this?" Jayden asked.

"Yes I certainly do Jayden and your _sister_ is about to eat her own inflated ego. Also, I didn't know you could be this serious." I teased him like we were old friends.

"Alright Gabrielle. Something no one outside your _family_ and some close friends would know. Let me think...aha! Got it! Your name is Gabrielle Miller and you were born in 1702 in Germany. Is that public knowledge?" I outright laughed at their shocked faces and almost fell off the seat from laughing so hard but luckily someone steadied me.

"I think we should have a family meeting and bring Bella with us. So, how do you feel about ditching school?" Nickolai asked me.

"Oh hell yeah! Anything to get away from here. Thanks. Ooh, can I drive your car? Please? I promise I won't crash us." I puppy-dog eyed Nickolai into letting me drive his black Ferrari.

"One scratch." He warned as he got in the passenger seat. _YES_! I reversed it out of the parking lot and sped towards the house like the hounds of hell were after us. I just wanted to drive fast. I couldn't tell if Nickolai was more scared for me or his car though.

In less than ten minutes I pulled up to a house that was twice that of the Cullens. _Jesus how big of a house do they need if the only need six bedrooms? Oh, never mind. My brain has been all over the place these past few weeks. _

Nickolai got out of the car and opened my door for me. _Sweet_. We were the first ones there and as we all just rushed to get here no one had called to inform them of what was going on so I'll surprise them in Peter's very own unique way of greeting. I calmly walked up to the house but then I threw open the door with a wide grin on my face. "Honey! I'm home!" I sang and Peter came running in with wide eyes.

"Bella?" I just grinned at him and he ran up to me and spun me around.

"Whoa. Human here. Unless you want me to barf on you Pete, I suggest you put me down." I yelled at him through my laughter. He put me down with a sheepish grin on his face.

"Sorry Bells, I'll remember that next time." He smiled.

"All is well. Hey, how'd you know I was coming anyway? I haven't talked to you in years and I never told you I moved back home. Also how'd you end up with these losers?" I questioned him with a straight face.

He just pointed to his noggin like that was the answer to everything and it was. "Come on in Bells and I'll tell you everything you need to know, but you'll have to answer my questions too okay?" He told me sternly.

"Don't use the fatherly tone on me, it just doesn't work uncle." I teased. I heard gasps behind and turned around to see the rest of the family there aside from Charlotte who stood behind Peter beaming at me.

"Oh yeah. I met your _kids_ at school today uncle. Mind explaining why I never knew about them?" I asked.

"Family meeting. Living room. Now." He answered. _Well here goes nothing._


End file.
